deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Cipher vs Wither Storm
Bil Cioher vs Wither Storm is a what if? Battle Description The two god-like entities are gonna battle for the crown of most destructive thing alive. Interlude Wiz:the Wither Storm,a artifical being created by Ivor that went berserk and tried to devour the universe. Boomstick:and Bill Cipher,the evil dorito that wants to control the solar system as a host that NEVER dies. Boomstick:he’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz:we are going to analyze their weapons,armor,and skills to see who would win a death battle. Wither Storm Wiz:Ivor,the fifth of the Order of The Stone wanted to punish his fellow Stones for lieing for defeatin g the Ender Dragon which they did not. Boomstick:how you ask? Make a giant monster that devours worlds!' Wiz:well it was an accident as the Wither Storm became self aware and decided to betray Ivor. Boomstick:anyway lets get to the point! The Wither Storm is a being that is probably capable of destroying a universe! Wiz:this is true as the Wither Storm is capable of devouring the Minecraft world which is stated to be infinite making it a universe. Boomstick:wait if the Minecraft world is infinite then shouldn’t that mean it could devour a multiverse? Wiz:actually that’s correct but let’s start talking about its abilities. Boomstick:the Wither Storm can devour anything, break through obsidian, regenerate, and fire weird skull thingies which explode! Wiz:the Wither Storm is also immortal as it can’t die of old age and cannot be killed unless an important item is destroyed, this important item being the command block which is also the heart of the Wither Storm. Boomstick:well there’s not much else to say about it expect it looks awesome and terrifying. Bill Cipher Boomstick:it’s the evil god dorito again! Wiz:Bill Cipher is a 2D dimensional being from the 2nd dimension. Boomstick:he can rewrite reality, slowdown time, make bubbles of madness, grow as big as the earth, and almost anything! Wiz:but Bill still has his weaknesses,he can be destroyed through mind erasing. Boomstick:I’m still voting for the Wither thing! Prelude Wiz:the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick,lets have a death battle! Death battle Pre-Fight Bill was wandering through the multiverse looking for a universe to conquer,he found one and went into it,but once he entered he noticed the universe was a black void with nothing in it except Bill. “WHAT!?!?” Bill screamed as he became red Bill noticed a growl behind him and detected another presence,Bill looked behind him to see a bulky creature with black skin and some tentacles with 3 heads all having 1 glowing indigo eye with a row of cyan glowing teeth,Bill didn’t know what he was looking at. “Ummmm what are you supposed to be?” Bill questioned as a question mark appeared on his eye,the creature noticed a green tree,Bill looked at it before the unknown creature snatched it up and devoured it. “So you must be the one who destroyed this universe,well this one was supposed to be my next universe and I can’t allow you to LIVE!” Bill said before blue fire came from his hands,the creature only growled before coming towards Bill. Death Battle Bill summoned a couple of heads that are screaming and sensed them to scare the creature,Bill was surprised that not only did the creature not seemed fazed by this but even used a purple beam from its eye to suck the heads up,absorbing them,this made Bill even more angry. “You might be as witty as Pine tree!” Bill screamed before trying to set the Wither Storm on fire,however the fire died down quickly and the Wother Storm effortlessly regenerated from the few scars the fire gave it,Bill was starting to get scared as he was quickly losing options,he summoned his henchmaniacs to deal with the Wither Storm but the Wither Storm effortlessly absorbed them too,making Bill enraged. “Why can you just DIE ALREADY!?!?!?” Bill screamed until he noticed the void now seemed purple as he noticed he was in 1 of the creatures tractor beams,Bill tried to escape but noticed his flight was useless against the tractor beam,Bill started begging the creature for his life but the creature ignored his requests as it continued to attempt to devour Bill but at the last minute Bill quickly snapped his fingers to teleport out of the tractor beam,it worked. “Your not just a threat to me but my entire multiverse!” Bill said as he finally noticed what this creature was capable of if it were to absorb Bill and his powers,the creature quickly grabbed Bill by the leg and started throwing Bill all over the the void until Bill was knocked out,the Wither Storm saw this chance and summoned a tractor beam around Bill,Bill was still knocked out when the Wither Storm devoured and absorbed Bill,the creature was satisfied,then it opened a portal and went to devour another universe. KO! Results Wiz:well it seems that the Wither Storm has won and for a single reason,Bill wanted to control the galaxy while the White Storm is capable of devouring a multiverse. Boomstick:it’s the end of the meat dorito again! Wiz:the winner is the Wither Storm. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Video Game vs Cartoon themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel